


Fantastic Aces and Where to Find Them

by itstimetostop



Series: Fantastic Aces and Where to Find Them [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Ace Powers, Asexual Newt Scamander, Asexual Original Character, Asexuality, Autistic Newt Scamander, Bisexual Jacob, Living in Newt Scamander's Suitcase, Original Female Character - Freeform, Pansexual Queenie, Trans Female Character, Transgender Newt, Transgender Queenie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstimetostop/pseuds/itstimetostop
Summary: There is more to the world than just the magical and non-magical communities. They live among us, they have immense power from many sources, and they are hiding from wizard and muggle alike.Newt finds one of them; after all, he is a Hufflepuff. *I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OC. ANY RESEMBLANCE TO REAL LIFE IS ENTIRELY COINCIDENTAL AND UNINTENTIONAL. ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS BEARING A RESEMBLANCE TO REAL PEOPLE IS COINCIDENTAL AND UNINTENTIONAL.*





	1. In which there is trouble, caused by yours truly.

**Author's Note:**

> So there's something from Tumblr to which I refer as "ace powers." The basic idea is that asexuals have powers, among which are the ability to turn into an alternate form (usually a dragon), generate shields, and turn invisible. Nothing is really set in stone so I have a lot of room to play around with it. I recommend checking them out.  
> Here is the blog that sort of standardized ace powers: http://aceproblems.tumblr.com/

“Name: Tajuana “Taj” Smith  
Star Sign: Leo  
Race: Black  
Status: Stressed”  
Taj was in trouble; the point at which she would admit this fact was the point at which most other people would be a sobbing mess curled in the fetal position under a comforter. 

 

Taj lay on her back in a snowbank and thought back over all of the events that had brought her to this time and moment. She could clearly see how the domino effect had happened.  
“Hindsight 20/20 and all that,” Taj thought bitterly. 

 

Some time before….  
Taj held her head in her hands after the next state flashed red on the electoral college map, and everything seemed to freeze.  
“It may as well be over now,” she thought, “we’re all doomed.”  
She was tempted to make a time jump back in time and change history as it was happening, but Taj had sworn an oath to the ace leader themselves that she would never use her powers to do that, and someone with as much knowledge of the past and the future knew that the consequences of today might create a better tomorrow, however bad they may be.  
However, she could take some small actions now. They were petty, but wouldn’t change the future much and would serve to make her feel slightly better.  
Smirking, a glint appeared in one dark eye that would have caused anyone who had seen it to flee the vicinity, Taj focused her power and jumped through time to her chosen destination. 

 

Some time later…  
“Status: Devious”  
Taj stood in the opulent living room, considering her many options. She would need to be subtle; any prank she played needed to be simple enough that only her intended recipient was affected so as to avoid changing the future in any drastic way. This meant she could not damage any property as then it would need to be replaced, causing unseen consequences and ripple effects she needed to avoid.  
She settled for an old classic; tying all of his shoelaces together. Then she found and unplugged all of the wi fi routers and televisions in the apartment. Then she started shifting key pieces of furniture a few inches away from their original positions; the work was easy for her as she spent her spare time strength training, but it was tedious. Most of the furniture was in light creamy colors and contrasted her dark skin nicely.  
It was while she was admiring this contrast and thinking how she needed to get a few jackets in this color that she was caught.  
“Who the fuck are you??” Someone yelled, and Taj sprang out of her daydream and into action. She started panicking as she ran from room to room and failed to find anything resembling a door that would exit the apartment.  
“Fuck what do I do? What do I do?” her mind raced, “Think! Quick-can’t think while panicking! Trust your instincts!”  
With that intent in mind, she changed into her dragon form; a cyan creature the size of a large dog.  
“I immediately regret this decision,” Taj thought, and continued running through the apartment. Someone screamed; she had probably been seen in dragon form.  
“Fuck I need to go- Where- Follow your instincts!”  
Evidently she had not learned her lesson the first time, as she obeyed this thought as well and instinctively jumped through time; however, Taj had made the jump while she was panicking and before she could properly focus her power. In sum, this meant she was falling uncontrollably through time and would not be able to control where or when she stopped jumping. 

 

“Status: Stressed”  
After what seemed like an eternity, Taj’s power reserves drained themselves and she was unceremoniously dumped out of her jump and into a snowy wood. She managed to balance herself on a tree and trembled, partly due to the cold and partly due to the sudden drain on her power. She felt dizzy and sick, like she had after her very first time jump ages ago.  
Taj attempted to glide between the trees, but this also appeared to be a bad idea for although her take off was fine, her powerful limbs confidently leaping off of her perch and her patagium, the flexible skin between her front and hind limbs, stretched out to catch the air, her landing was exceedingly poor. She missed her intended tree completely, and the few behind it did not have branches large and strong enough to support her weight. She aimed for the next tree, but this time she ran straight into it, striking her head painfully on the trunk. Taj then fell down the side of the tree, hitting multiple branches until she landed, stunned, in the snow bank at its base.  
“How did I end up here?” Taj wondered even though she already knew the answer.  
“Hindsight 20/20 and all that,” she thought bitterly.  
She fought her way out of the snowbank and started walking aimlessly. She knew she needed to keep moving until she found someplace warm, or the cold would get to her more than it already had.


	2. The Discovery of the New, Not Courtesy of Yours Truly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took longer to upload this than I first thought. I was busy with the holidays and such. Hope you like it, please read and review. Comments appreciated!

Newt Scamander tramped through the snowy wood, the collar of his blue coat turned up against the cold. He held his lit wand in front of him to light his way, and his battered leather case was in his other hand.  
He tilted his head to one side and up to inspect a large tree; he had heard bowtruckles lived in the area and was here to study them in their natural habitat. He noticed a sizeable amount of snow had been knocked off of the branches, as if the tree had been shaken violently.  
Bowtruckles did not shake their trees.  
He moved around the tree in a circle and saw that a portion of bark on one side had been knocked off, and at its base were pawprints leading deeper into the forest. He looked at them closely, and was both excited and worried that they seemed to be the pawprints of a young dragon.  
He ran after them, bent over almost in half with his wand nearly scraping the snow. These pawprints looked like they came from a breed that lived in much warmer climates; he needed to find that dragon and get them into his case, as well as figure out who had irresponsibly released them into this forest. 

 

“Status: Frozen”  
Taj shivered and her teeth shattered. She could no longer feel her paws in dragon form, making it even more difficult to navigate the ground while she felt this dizzy and weak and cold.  
She sneezed, spouting some flames that lit a nearby bush on fire.  
Oops, she winced, but then moved slightly closer as it was a bit warmer. She balanced on her spiky tail and held all four paws towards the flames, hoping to thaw the long fingers so she could scale a tree and get off of the cold ground. 

 

Newt saw a fire in the distance, and a figure sitting next to it. The pawprints led straight to it. He noxed his wand light and walked forward quickly. If this was the witch or wizard he was going to give them a stern lecture about the proper treatment of warm-climate dragons, particularly young ones.  
He stopped abruptly some distance away.  
A baby dragon, the likes of which he had never seen before, was balancing on their tail and warming their paws in a burning bush.  
Was this an undiscovered breed? He wondered excitedly, taking note of what details he could see from this far away from them.  
The dragon was the size of a large dog and bright blue in color, he could discern red spikes arrayed around the crown of their head, but he was too far away to observe many more details. He approached at a much slower pace.  
Soon he stood a few meters away, and could see more red spikes on the dragon's powerful tail, and that their scales were shiny enough to reflect the trees and the flames. He took note of long fingers and toes and a patagium. They watched him with red eyes.  
“Hello there,” Newt greeted them cheerfully, slowly walking towards them and watching for any sign of aggression or fear. There were no such signs, the dragon just watched him as he moved forward.  
“I'm Newt Scamander,” he introduced himself when he stopped and very slowly put his suitcase on the ground and opened it, “I'm a magizoologist, and if I'm not mistaken, you're very far from home.”  
The dragon appeared to roll their eyes at his rather obvious statement. They didn't run away or try to attack him so Newt kept talking as he slowly walked towards them.  
“If you let me, I could figure out where you come from and put you back there,” he was a few arm lengths away from them now, and gropes in his pockets for some food to entice them closer.  
All he had was a small scone in one pocket. He took it out, hoping the dragon would find it acceptable for his purposes. He broke off a small piece and tossed it towards them, frowning when they appeared to make a lunge for the bite of food but miss it completely, landing in an uncoordinated much closer to his person; either they were a very young dragon or had been drugged or injured in some way. He pulled off another piece and crouched, holding it out to them and hoping they were members of a bolder breed. 

 

“Status: Found”  
Taj righted herself and shook the snow from her scales.  
“That was embarrassing,” she thought. Evidently she had not recovered as much as she had initially thought.  
Taj glanced at the piece of scone on the ground sadly, but she was not desperate enough to break her Personal Rules for Eating, one of which was to eat nothing from the ground or floor.  
She returned her attention to the man when he crouched down, what was his name again? She would have to ask when she was back in human form. Taj could get a better look at him now that she didn't have to stare through bright flames anymore. He was tall and thin with gangly limbs and tawny hair flopped forward over his face. That was all the detail she could see from the flickering firelight. He was holding out another piece of scone and Taj swayed forward before settling on her hind legs again, she reached out and grabbed not the small bite of scone he was offering her but the rest of it held in his other hand, eating it hungrily and ignoring the man's laughter. For now, Taj knew, he thought of her only as a dragon, so she could get away with rude behavior like this and it would be passed off as mischievous. The wizard boy-she had not missed the wand-feeding her was making up for some of her mishaps earlier. 

 

Newt laughed with delight again when the dragon took the remaining piece of scone he had been holding out. This must be a very bold breed of dragon, and just as intelligent as most other breeds he had seen in his travels.  
He cautiously reached a hand out and took one of the paws in his hand, a gesture which seemed to be tolerated, at least for now. He shuffled over to the case awkwardly and stepped inside, gently pulling the dragon along with him, only for them to twist out of his grasp. He let them, experience telling him that if he tried to force them into the case would only result poorly for him. He stepped down into his workshop to get more food, but turned around when he heard a several thuds and was surprised to see the dragon in a heap on the floor. It staggered under his work table and fell asleep.  
Newt stared at them for a few moments, puzzled by their behavior. Then he shook his head and exited the suitcase, closing it with the new addition to his menagerie safely inside, he doused the burning bush and Disapparated out of the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter explains the general idea behind this fanfic. Shout out to setiaprenn for betaing!


	3. The Discovery of the Hidden, Courtesy of Yours Truly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter. Sorry not sorry that it took so long.

“Status: In pain” Taj thundered as she abruptly awoke. 

Taj woke up with a roar of pain. It felt like someone had torn out one of her scales, a sensation not unlike lifting a nail from one's nail bed. She stood up and hit her head on the bottom of the table under which she had fallen asleep. At least Taj no longer felt dizzy and tired, meaning her power levels were back on the rise.   
She blinked, trying to remember where she was. She had followed wizard boy into his suitcase, which was bigger on the inside. 

“... Is this the TARDIS?” Taj wondered, “Am I going to be the Doctor's next companion?” 

These musings were quickly forgotten when Taj roared in pain as another scale was torn from her side and she barrel rolled out from under the table, spinning to see who was attacking her. It was a small black creature closely resembling a platypus, but with no tail. And it was holding one of her scales! Almost cheekily, they slipped it into a pouch in their stomach and scurried towards the door. Taj spat flames at them, but they had already slipped through the crack at the bottom.   
She smashed through the door and chased after them, cursing at them and occasionally shooting flames at them. 

Newt saw smoke curling out of his suitcase. Had the dragon set fire to the workshop? He made a mental note to reinforce the charms and wards on the wooden structure while he opened the suitcase and entered the smoky interior. He quickly doused the fire around the new hole in the door and entered the rest of his suitcase. There were more small fires across several habitats, and he followed them, putting them out as he went. 

He wondered what had started all this, rubbing his coat lapels with his free hand. The answer to that question scampered up his leg. 

“What have you done now?” He asked the niffler sternly, gripping his legs and shaking him upside down. 

A few shiny blue scales fell out of the niffler's pouch. He gave the niffler a hard look before stooping to pick them up.   
The dragon barreled into his legs at that moment and he almost fell over. 

“Now look here,” he told the niffler, raising his eyebrows at him, “you can't pull someone's scales out of them no matter how shiny they are. And you certainly can't keep these ones.” The niffler looked very put out while the dragon looked smug. 

“And as for you,” he told the dragon, who looked less smug at his stern tone being directed at them, “you shouldn't have set so many fires in here. What if someone got hurt?” Now the dragon looked more sheepish than smug. 

Newt sighed and took one of the dragon’s paws in his hand and cradled the niffler in his opposite arm. He lead them towards the smoking workshop and deposited the niffler in his habitat on the way and picked up the dragon. They were surprisingly light and Newt theorized that they had hollow bones. He set them down on the table under which they had slept and turned away, intending to find ointment and bandages to treat the wounds left from removed scales. He turned back around and was shocked to see a woman sitting on the work table where he had previously deposited the dragon. 

“Who are you? How did you get in here? What have you done with my dragon?” He demanded, alarmed by their sudden presence and missing dragon. 

The woman coughed uncomfortably and said, “Hi I'm Taj, I sort of fell down the stairs earlier, and 'your’ dragon is what I can turn into.” 

“...What…?” Newt questioned. 

The woman sighed, and morphed into the dragon he had seen earlier, he blinked and she was a woman on the table again. 

“Sorry about the mess,” she said sheepishly. 

Newt stared at her, his brain working quickly to process what he had just seen. She looked distantly similar to their dragon form, small and stout with her hair done into twists that stood out around her head in a halo like the spikes on the dragon. She had a few nasty cuts on her arms and neck, probably from where the niffler had pulled out the scales; but instead of light blue scales, she had cool, dark skin. She was wearing oddly shaped purple glasses, and her dark eyes watched him. 

“You were the dragon?” He asked incredulously, “Are you an animagus?” 

“No,” she answered, “My people are born with this ability.” 

Newt started making a low excited noise that steadily grew louder until he was screaming from delight. He didn't quite know what to do with himself. He waved his arms around, clutched at his hair and coat, ran towards her, ran around the workshop in a circle, and finally sat down in a chair, rubbing his coat lapels and muttering to himself. 

“Amazing!” He whispered, “Absolutely astounding… most important discovery of my life…” 

Taj watched for a few moments before picking up her scales. She was secretly pleased with this reaction, it was doing wonders for her ego and was making up for all of the embarrassment she had endured earlier.   
She approached the muttering man and held her scales out to him. After a moment's hesitation he took them and smoothed his fingers over them, continuing to mutter to himself. Taj returned to sitting on the table and waited patiently for him to process; she remembered her own first time changing, it had been overwhelming for her and she had been well prepared in advance.   
She pushed her glasses up her nose and looked around the room in which they sat. This man seemed to be taking it rather well, but he was the type that would have questions and she felt it was her responsibility to answer them. Especially since he had given her food and shelter and saved her from that horrible little creature that had stolen her scales. 

“How did you…?” He made a gesture, clearly at a loss for words. 

“It's a long story,” Taj warned, “but you fed me and saved me from that awful creature ripping out my scales, so I'll spill.” 

He frowned, “He's not awful, he just can't resist anything shiny.” 

“Well those shiny things were attached to my body and when you pull them out it feels like pulling off your nails,” she snapped, harsher than she had initially intended. 

There was an awkward silence. 

“Sorry-” they both tried to apologize at the same time and both stopped. 

More awkward silence. 

“Look, we aren't really supposed to tell anyone what you want to know about me, but you fed me and helped me so how about I just answer your questions for now?” Taj offered awkwardly. 

“Oh yes, that would be lovely,” he pounced on the offer eagerly, looking even more excited. 

“Ok, so-” Taj started. 

“Wait!” He interrupted her and sprang into action, scrambling around the room and gathering a quill, some old-fashioned looking paper, and a bottle of ink and slamming all three items onto the table next her. He opened the ink bottle and dipped the quill into it. 

“Now you can start, please,” he said, poised to write down everything she said. 

“Ok so,” Taj started again, repeating the words her mentor had told her when she had figured out what she was, 

“In the beginning there was the Void.   
In the Void was the Seed.   
And in the Seed was the Universe.   
And in the Universe was Everything.   
And Everything was everything,   
except for us.   
And we are Asexual,   
And we are the Void,   
And the Void is us.” 

She stopped, waiting for him to finish writing. 

“What is 'asexual’ in this context?” He asked. 

“Asexual means lack of sexual attraction,” Taj explained, watching him write down her words. 

“How does this allow you to change your form like an animagus?” He asked. 

She smiled, “We have powers, and one of them is the ability to turn into a dragon at will. Each alternate form is different, but it can be influenced by our power.” 

“Please tell me everything you know,” he demanded. 

“Well, all aces-slang for asexual-have an alternate form, usually a dragon, but I have heard that some of can turn into a fairy, or a Phoenix, but I've never met anyone like that. Those ones are even rarer than just regular aces like me,” Taj continued. 

“Is there a name for when that happens?” Newt asked eagerly. 

“We never came up with one- you can if you like once I tell you all I know,” she offered and the man nodded eagerly. 

“Our powers can have a theme to them based on the elements; mine’s time, and the others-if I don't forget any- are earth, water, fire, spirit and air,” she continued. 

“How does that work?” Newt demanded to know excitedly. 

“I can sort of jump through time,” Taj responded, “that's actually how I wound up where you found me. I got caught where I wasn't supposed to be and I panicked. As a result I made an unfocused jump and wound up… whenever I am.” 

“It's the year 1927,” Newt told her. 

Taj smiled and thanked him before continuing with her lore, “The ace with spirit-themed power is the leader, and there's only one of those at a time, usually. They have aides, which are the next rarest form of ace, they have multiple themes to their power, which can result in... interesting abilities.” 

“What sort of abilities?” Newt immediately asked. 

“For example, an ace with fire and earth themes can have abilities resembling necromancy,” Taj explained, “but there's only a handful of those at any given time, and since abilities and themes differ from ace to ace it's hard to give general statement. Some aces with multiple themes can't use them in tandem.” 

“Who is the Ace leader?” Newt questioned. 

“Nobody knows who or where the leader is at any given time, or what they look like, or the exact extent of their power, except for the aides. And you had best hope you don't because if the ace leader comes out of hiding it means bad, bad things,” Taj replied. 

“What kind of bad things?” He asked. 

“Well, the last time they came out of hiding was to bring the whole community into hiding because of the Ace Hunt and wizards; they taught us their techniques for hiding ourselves,” Taj explained. She had not been alive for this, and she was unable to reach that point in Ace History, and she suspected the ace leader had a hand in that. 

“Is the Ace Hunt people who hunt aces for some reason?” He asked, seeming upset. 

“Yes, more specifically to kill us,” Taj said bluntly, and the man scowled, “All members of the Ace Hunt have a kill on sight order for aces.” 

“Why?” Newt asked, seeming confused and angered. 

“They hate us,” Taj stated, “Because we're different. And powerful. And that makes them fear us.” 

Newt looked at her with understanding sympathy and said, “It's similar to how wizards view my beasts.”

Taj understood what he meant. 

“But why hide from wizards?” Newt asked, puzzled. 

“You have a bad tendency to kill us in our alternate form, or mistake us for non-magical people and publicists us, removing our memories of our powers in addition to those of magic,” Taj explained. “And it's a bitch to reverse, especially the older you are or higher up you are.” 

“You can reverse memory removal?” Newt asked incredulously. 

“Yeah,” Taj said. 

“How?” Newt asked incredulously. 

“It’s just a simple matter of reaching for their mind through time and sewing it to the one they currently have,” Taj stated, “So I don’t remove any other memories they formed in between erasure and restoral.” 

Newt considered her for a moment. “Are there any other powers aces have?” Newt asked curiously, even though it didn't seem to be the question he wanted to ask. 

Taj nodded, “We can turn invisible, and generate shields.” 

“Would you show me?” He requested eagerly. 

“Yes, but only for a moment; my power levels are still low from that time jump earlier.” 

Taj focussed and exhaled slowly, gradually fading out of sight; she inhaled sharply and all of her color came back at once. 

“I have a creature here that can also turn invisible in much the same way,” Newt told her. “He's a demiguise named Dougal.” 

“Can I see him?” Taj asked hopefully. 

“Yes of course-anyone who I take into the case always meets everyone else in here,” Newt replied. “But… will you show me your shield first, please?” 

“Of course; it won’t be as good as usual though.” Taj obligingly raised a hand and narrowed her eyes in concentration. A small force field erupted into existence around her hand; colored silver and delicate as spiderwebs. It soon flickered out of existence and she let her hand drop. 

Newt contemplated Taj for a moment. Then he asked, “Is there anything that can bring your power levels up to where they usually are?” 

“Yes, two things,” Taj answered, and smiled in amusement as Newt scrambled for quill and paper. “Platonic affection and cake.” 

“I don’t have cake, but I can get some for you later. Perhaps I can fulfill the first option while I show you around my case?” Newt offered, finishing his writing and straightening up. 

“Sure.” Taj agreed. 

Newt pointed his wand at the whole in the wall she had made earlier when she was chasing down the Niffler. Once it had returned to its former, more complete state of being, Newt swept off his blue coat and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. He held his hand out to Taj and she took it, hopping down off the work table. 

“Does this help?” he asked hopefully. 

“Yeah, thanks.” 

“How can you feel....?” He waved his free hand around. 

“For me, my power sort of feels alive; like it’s something massive living in me and protecting me, and I feel sort of sick when it’s completely drained away like it was earlier.” Taj struggled to explain. 

“Is that why you were stumbling around my workshop?” Newt asked. 

“Pretty much.” Taj answered, looking embarrassed. 

Newt nodded in acknowledgement before leading her out of the workshop and into the patchwork quilt of environments that he had sewn together with magic for the many creatures he had rescued. 

“The demiguise is this way.” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to add that I've decided to make the "Status: " statements said out loud by Taj. So just pretend that always happened lol.


	4. In which many, many introductions are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! Read and let me know what you think!

“Status: Fascinated” Taj breathed. 

In her rampage after the niffler she had not noticed much about her surroundings, and was as impressed as if she were seeing the inside of the suitcase. 

“It’s like the TARDIS!” She exclaimed excitedly. 

“What’s a TARDIS?” Newt asked, confused. 

“It’s nothing you need to worry about for now,” Taj said dismissively. 

Newt frowned disappointedly at her and Taj started explaining why she could not always answer his questions in such great detail before she knew what she was doing. 

“It’s just that it’s one of the things that hasn’t happened yet, and I don’t want to risk the future no matter how trivial it may seem in the grand scheme of things, and I’m already technically breaking several rules by telling you about the term ‘asexual’ because that label won’t exist for another few decades,” Taj babbled before stopping awkwardly and wincing. 

Newt wore a more understanding expression and guided her to another section of the suitcase.   
Taj had already met the niffler; however unfortunate the circumstances surrounding her first impressions of its species were. She and Dougal the Demiguise had spent some time turning invisible and visible again in a kind of spur-of-the-moment contest to see who could turn invisible the fastest. Taj insisted she won but neither Newt nor Dougal seemed to agree, but it was all in good humor on every side. There were several more magical species whose names seemed to slide out of her head as soon as they were mentioned, and she resorted to coming up with descriptive nicknames for them as she usually did with most fictional and nonfictional species.   
Taj’s favorite was the horned hippo. Newt explained that her species’ numbers were naturally low because of the tendency for the males of the species to get blown up by the females during mating season. 

“If I had a magic horn that could blow up annoying men I would, too.” Taj snickered, causing Newt to look slightly alarmed. 

“Don’t worry,” Taj reassured him, “you’re not annoying.” 

“Than what am I?” Newt asked. 

“Probably kind, but it’s too soon to be certain,” Taj stated simply, turning back to admire the translucent glowing of the erumpent’s horn. She did not see Newt’s uncertain frown and nervous picking at a loose thread on his shirt. 

He cleared his throat and asked, “How long were you planning on staying?” 

“Probably until you kick me out,” Taj replied. 

Newt blinked, “That’s not what I-” 

“Oh! You meant in this time period, sorry. Um, I guess I’m flexible on that. Why?” Taj asked. 

Newt hesitated before saying, “Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to stay with me if you were going to be here a while. I could help you hide from people like me in this time.” He angled his body away from Taj and turned his gaze sideways while he waited for her answer to his offer. 

Taj considered Newt for a moment; she knew she would say yes in the same way she knew her lungs would take their next breath. She was really trying to decide if she should tell him that she could spot a wizard a mile away, but she worried if she did it would sound too much like a rejection of his offer to let her crash at his place while she was here.   
She let it go for now. 

“Yes, I would be happy to stay here,” Taj told Newt happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to progress faster from here. It's going to be a bit like an AU I guess.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's the first chapter. Read and review please. Comments are welcome!


End file.
